Matt's surprise and how live changes
by coolrider1234
Summary: Matt gets the surprise of his life. Gabriela and him have to plan to take care of this surprise. Rated T for later chapters. Please Review. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Matthew Casey works at firehouse fifty-one in Chicago. He has been working there for five years. He has been truck lieutenant for two years. He has been married to his best friend, Gabriela Dawson for a year now.

Gabriela had a secret that everyone at the firehouse and at district that knew about her secret expect for her husband. A week before Matt's birthday, her best friend, Leslie Shay and Gabriela was stocking the ambulance when Leslie asked her, "When are you going to tell Matt about the babies?"

Gabriela looked at her best friend and said, "I am planning on telling him about the babies next week."

Leslie raised her eyebrow and said, "I don't want to sound like I am being a pain but you are kind of starting to show."

Gabriela knew that this was going to be a possibility but she looked down at herself. She looked a backup at Leslie and said, "It just looks like am just gaining weight. Matt will not really be paying that close attention to me."

Leslie just shook her head and said, "I don't know how long the other member of truck can keep the secret from their lieutenant."

Gabriela was not really sure what Leslie meant so she asked, "Leslie, why are you not sure that they can't keep the secret?"

Leslie did not want to bring it up but she did not have a chose so she explained, "Matt, knows which one of the members to break. Take Mouch for instants, Matt knows that the way to break him is to take way his couch and TV. The next is Joe Cruz, you know that he is working toward being on squad. All Matt has to do is tell the chief that he does not think that Cruz is ready. The last person that you told on truck is Christopher Herrmann. All Matt has to do with him is make him stand on the sidelines while on calls."

Gabriela knew that Leslie was right so she said, "Leslie I will talk to you in a minute."

Gabriela jumped out of the ambulance and ran to Kelly Severide and asked, "Hey Kelly can you do me a big favor?"

Kelly looked up from playing cards with his fellow squad members to look at her and asked, "Dawson what do you want from me?"

Gabriela knew that in the past Matt and Kelly did not get along but now they are close friends so she said, "I need you to make sure that all goes as plan until next week."

Kelly knew what was going on and also knew that Matt could break is fellow members so he said, "Dawson you owe me a big one."

Gabriela looked at Kelly and thanked him. Just than the alarm sounded. It was for all of the firehouse members. A serve car crash involving nine cars. The truck got there first. His crew jumped out of the truck and started calling out orders, "Herrmann you are on the sidelined. Cruz, go and make sure that the first car is stable. Otis, you got the second car."

Just than Squad got there, Kelly looked and saw that Matt sidelined Herrmann. After he told his team to see what they can do to help. Kelly went over to Matt and asked, "Can you tell me why you have one of your best truck members sidelined?"

Matt looked at Kelly and pointed to the car that was in the middle of the crash. It was Herrmann wife's car. Matt looked at Kelly and said, "I don't want to worry him until we can get to her car. Kelly, Herrmann's wife is in her last trimester of her pregnancy. I want to get to that car first, if there is a way."

Kelly looked at the car and said, "Okay, Capp, I need you to get that tow truck to move three cars that are in the front of the car in the middle. Tony, I need you to make sure that we can open the door." Kelly turned to Matt and said, "You are going to be up after we get the door open. After we get the door open you have to let Herrmann come over, because he will have to keep Cindy calm."

Matt waited until he could go over to Herrmann's wife. Finally after what felt like forever Matt looked at Herrmann and waved him over. Herrmann finally saw why Matt sidelined him and ran over to his wife and said, "Baby, you need to just try and calm down."

Cindy looked at her husband and said, "Christopher, my water just broke. I have a lot of pressure down there."

Herrmann looked up and hollered, "Lieutenant, I need your help."

Matt turned back to Herrmann and asked, "What is it Herrmann?"

Herrmann started freaking out said, "I don't know what do. Cindy is in labor. I don't have a clue how to deliver a baby. I need your please."

Matt got on his walky-talky and said, "Dawson or Shay I need your help over by truck."

Leslie got back on her walky-talky and replied, "Can't right now. What is up?"

Matt replied back, "We have a problem over here, Cindy is in labor."

Gabriela took a deep breath and asked, "Matt, What do you see?"

Matt replied, "I can see the head. The head it keeps coming out and going back in."

Gabriela said, "Matt you need to have Cindy push."

Matt looked at Cindy and said, "Okay Cindy, I need you to push when I said." Matt took off his over coat as Christopher got in the passage side so that he could hold Cindy's head. He looked at Cindy and said, "Okay Cindy, I need you to push."

Cindy took a deep breath and pushed, Matt could see that the head started crowning. With two more pushes Cindy delivered a healthy baby boy. Matt handed the baby over to Cindy as everyone was cheering and patted Matt on the back. Gabriela finally came over and to take Cindy and her baby to the hospital to be checked out. The rest of the accident did not take long to clean up. No one was really hurt. So everyone went back to the station. The rest of the shift was quiet.

After shift Gabriela and Matt went to the hospital to see the newest member of the firehouse. She and Matt walked up to the hospital room where Cindy was. Gabriela knock and they went in. Once in there Christopher looked at Matt and said, "Matt, Cindy and I want to thank you for delivering a six pound two ounces healthy baby boy, that we named Jackson Alan Herrmann."

Matt had a stunted look on his face. He could not believe that they would name their baby after him. Finally, when he was able to talk he said, "Christopher and Cindy, you do not know how much that means to me."

Christopher looked at Matt and Gabriela and said, "We would also like both of you to be Jackson's godparents."

Both Matt and Gabriela did not waste any time by saying, "We will be honored."


	2. Author's Note

To clear some things up from the first chapter: Matt middle name is Allen. So when Christopher and Cindy named their youngest son after Matt they used Matt's middle name.

All of the chapters that I post will have something to do with my favorite episode from Chicago Fire. You might see some people from Chicago PD and Chicago Med.


	3. Chapter 2

Things never go as planned as Matt and Gabriela soon figure out. It was a few days before Matt's birthday. He was at shift when they get a call that could change life of Matt and Gabriela as the know it. The call was supposed to be a simple house fire that should be quick and easy but that was not the case. This house fire left Matt fighting for his life after he saved a baby from the house.

At the scene, Matt was unconscious so his fellow firefighters had to load him in the ambulance. Kelly rode a long so he saw firsthand how bad Matt was. It was not even two minutes Matt started having a seizure. Kelly and Leslie felt like they were going to lose Matt before they could get him help. When the seizure stopped Matt flat lined. Leslie managed to bring Matt back but she was not sure for how long.

Finally they arrived at the hospital and one of the nurse took Matt to first trauma room available. Kelly knew that Matt was in pretty bad shape, he did not need a doctor to tell him that.

Leslie sadly looked at her roommate and said, "You know that we have to tell Gabriela."

Kelly looked down at the floor and quietly said, "I know but with Gabriela being twenty-six weeks pregnant I don't want her to be stress out. Your right though she has the right to know if her husband has been hurt. But the question is who is going to break the news to her."

Leslie took a deep breath and said, "I will do it. She is my best friend." She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Gabriela's number. Gabriela picked up on the second ring, "Hey girl, how is shift? Is Matt being a pain again?"

Leslie took a deep breath and slowly said, "Gabriela there has been an accident. It is Matt. He had to be taking to the hospital."

Gabriela was starting to panic. She asked, "Tell me Matt is okay."

Leslie automatically handed it to Kelly before she broke down while she was on the phone. Kelly looked at Leslie and then back down at the floor and said, "Gabriela, just come to the hospital. Matt needs you."

Gabriela did not need any more explanation. She hung up the phone and called her brother. He picked up on the first ring, "Hey sis, what is going on?"

Gabriela did not waste any time by saying, "Antonio you need to take me the hospital. It is Matt. He has been hurt."

Antonio was already in the car so he said, "I will be right there. Be outside waiting for me."

Not even two minutes later Antonio was taking Gabriela to the hospital. When she got there she ran in to the emergency room and saw all of house fifty-one. Leslie ran up to her and Gabriela started crying.

She looked at Chief Boden and asked, "Any word about Matt yet?"

Chief Boden shook his head and said, "Not yet, but it should not be long though."

Just as Chief Boden said that Doctor Will Halstead was walking towards them. He looked at them and said, "I am taking it you are all here for Matt?"

Everyone nodded their head yes. Gabriela looked directly at Will and asked, "How is he?"

Doctor Halstead closed his eyes and opened them again and begin to explain, "Okay, so first off, Matt only has about a thirty percent chance of living right now because he has asubdural hemorrhage that is being taking care of right now, but he is not out of the woods yet. He flat lined a minute after he got here as well as flat lined before he arrived. After he get out of surgery we will put him in a drug induced coma so that way his brain swelling can go down. We will not know if there is any brain damage until wakes up.

Also when the beam fell on him it manage to break his shoulder blade and also right now he is paralyzed from the waist down. Now I am not saying that it is permeant but right now he cannot feel anything down there as we speak."

Gabriela broke down from hearing all that is wrong with him. She ran toward the exit. Antonio ran after her and grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him so she was looking at him and he said, "Hey, I know that you are upset because Matt is hurt, but you have to be strong for him right now."

Gabriela turned away from her brother and said, "Antonio, what if Matt is stuck in a wheelchair forever. He will not be able to play with our children the way he will want to. What if he does not survived he will not be able to see our children hit all of their milestones. I will be a single parent than."

Antonio rolled his eyes because he knew that his sister was an over thinker. He looked at his sister and said, "Gabriela Maria Dawson, Matt will survive this. He has got through tougher things before you have to stay positive for Matt. Now calm down because all of this stress is not good for the triplets."

Gabriela looked at her brother and nodded her head and said, "Yeah I guess you are right, Matt needs me and I all I can do is think of the worst case scenario."

Antonio looked at his sister and asked, "Hey, do you need me to call anyone to let them know?"

Gabriela almost forgot and said, "Crap, Christie and Mark does not know about Matt yet." She gave her phone to her brother and said, "Yeah, Matt's older sister and his twin brother needs to know what is going on."

As she was coming back in after giving her brother her phone so he could call matt's sister and brother Doctor Rhodes was coming from the operating rooms. He looked at Gabriela and said, "We put a tube to drain the blood from Matt's brain. The next forty-eight hours are critical right now. As Doctor Halstead explained Matt is in a drug induced coma right now. We were also able to fix his collar bone also."

Gabriela took a deep breath and said, "Can I see him please?"

Doctor Rhodes nodded and said, "Yeah you can, follow me and I will show you his room. I do have to warn you though, when you go in don't be shock when you see him on a ventilator though. During surgery he flat lined again so we inserted an endotracheal tube and then hooked him up to a ventilator. He also has all kinds of wire come from every part of his body right now."

Doctor Rhodes left Gabriela at the door to Matt's hospital room. Gabriela took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Even though Doctor Rhodes warned her it did little to ease what she saw when she walked in the room.

Matt was laying in the hospital bed with a breathing tube in his mouth. He has a tube coming from his head to drain the blood from his brain. He was hooked up to a feeding tube. He also had an IV coming from his arm. He had a bandage that was covering his collarbone.

Gabriela walked over to Matt and sat down and grabbed his hand and even though he was unconscious that did not stop her from saying, "Baby, I need you to get better and fast. I was going to wait until your birthday but that I think that even though you probably can't hear me but I just want to let you know that you are going to have a wish come true. So you need to get better."


	4. Chapter 3

It has been six days since Matt got hurt saving a baby from a burning house. He has been in a coma to help the swelling to go down. Today is Matt's birthday and is also the day that Doctor Halstead would reduce the medication that is keeping him sedated.

Doctor Halstead came in to Matt's hospital room to check him and reduce the medication. The doctor looked at all of Matt's vitals and like what he saw.

Doctor Halstead looked at Gabriela and laughed, "You look like you are about to pop. How far along are you?"

Gabriela rolled her eyes and replied, "I am twenty-five weeks today. The doctors are wanting me to wait for another nine weeks. I really don't think that I can wait that long though."

Doctor Halstead laughed and said, "Do you know what you are having?"

Gabriela had a sad look on her face when she said, "I was going to wait until Matt's birthday to tell him and then this happened."

Doctor Halstead looked at Matt and then looked back at Gabriela and said, "I just lowered the medication that was keeping him sedated so it is up to him if he wakes up."

The next day Gabriela laid Matt's hand on her belly and said, "Matt, I wish that you were a wake to actually feel the movement right now."

Just then she felt Matt's hand twitch. Gabriela looked at her husband and said, "Baby come on open your eyes."

Matt still had his eyes closed but as soon as he felt a kick he smiled. Gabriela had tears in her eyes because he was waking up.

Matt just looked at Gabriela. She knew that he wanted to say something but couldn't considering he was still hooked up to a breathing tube.

Gabriela pushed the call button after about two minutes of Matt waking up. One of the nurses came in the room and saw that Matt was wake and said, "Welcome back, Lieutenant Casey." The nurse looked at Gabriela and said, "I will page Doctor Halstead."

Two hours later Doctor Halstead came walking in the hospital room and saw that Matt was wake so he said, "Welcome back, Matt."

He checked the Matt's vitals and then looked at Matt and said, "What would you say to take this tube out so that you could talk?"

Matt looked at Doctor Halstead and nodded his head yes. Doctor Halstead turns off the ventilator machine. This was to make sure that Matt could breathe on his own. When Halstead was confident that Matt was able to breathe on his own he removed the machine then the he removed the tube that was in Matt's mouth. Doctor Halstead then put an oxygen mask on him. Matt still could not talk though because his throat hurt where the tube was.

Two days later, Matt looked at Gabriela and asked her a question that has been bothering him, "How far along are you?"

Gabriela looked at Matt and was just glad that he was okay. She looked at the floor and said, "I am twenty-six weeks today.

Matt knew that there was a possibility that they could have multiples. What he wanted to know was the genders of the babies."

Matt looked at Gabriela and asked, "Do you know the genders of the babies?"

Gabriela had a sad look on her face and said, "That I what I was going to tell you on your birthday, but you got hurt."

Matt looked at Gabriela and said, "Baby, I am not going anywhere okay. I will be here to help take care of the babies."

Gabriela looked at Matt and said, "What would your reaction be if I told you that we are having two sets of identical twins."

Matt looked at Gabriela and said, "Okay now you're talking but what is the gender?"

Gabriela reached in her pocket and pulled out an ultrasound picture and said, "Here look for yourself."

Matt looked at the picture and back at Gabriela and asked, "Are you serious we are having two boys and two girls?"

Gabriela looked at Matt and nodded her head and said, "That is what I was going to tell you before you got hurt."

Just then Matt went to move his legs but they would not do what he wanted them to he started to panic. His heart rate started going up.

Gabriela looked at Matt and said, "Baby your need to try and calm down."

Matt looked at Gabriela and said, "How can I calm down. My legs will not move. I can't feel my legs something is wrong."

Just then Doctor Halstead and Doctor Rhodes both came in the room and saw Matt's heart sky rocking. Doctor Rhodes knew that this could happen.

Doctor Rhodes looked at Matt and said, "Matt, the first thing you need to do is calm down or we will not have an option but to sedate you."

Matt tried to do what the doctor told him to do. Finally after four minutes Matt's heart rate went back to normal. He looked at Doctor Rhodes and said, "Okay I am calm down now why can't I feel my legs?"

Doctor Rhodes looked at Matt and said, "When the beam fell it broke your collar bone and it partially cut you spinal cord. It also fractured your L2 through L5 vertebrates."

Matt just looked down at his legs and then back at the doctor and said, "Great, I am going to be a father and I won't even get to play with them if I am in a wheelchair. Also there goes my career of being a firefighter."

Gabriela knew that this was going to be his reaction. Gabriela looked at Matt and said, "Even though you are in a wheelchair you can still be a father to our children."

Matt looked at her and said, "Okay yeah I can be a father to our children but what about my job. How am I going to be a firefighter if I am in a wheelchair?"

Gabriela looked at matt and explained, "Baby, I am just thankful that you are alive. I almost lost you. The babies are coming in a few weeks and so right now that is what you should be focusing on getting better so that you are not stuck in the hospital when I am have the babies."

Matt knew that Gabriela was right that he needed to get better so that he could be there with her when the babies are born. They don't need both parents in the hospital.

Just then Chief Boden walked in the hospital room and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Casey. The whole house was wondering if we were going to have bury another firefighter."

Matt laughed and said, "Not a chance of that happening. The only thing that will be changing is that I will not return to the firehouse anytime soon. I just found out that I am paralyzed from the legs down. I had to have surgery on my collar bone to repair it."

Chief Boden looked at Matt and said, "Matthew Casey, I will not stand here and hear that you are giving up on you dream of being a firefighter just because you are paralyzed. We can always find something for you to do."

Matt looked at Gabriela and back at Chief Boden and said, "I really appreciate that, but I just found out that I am going to be a father of quadruplets. I think that they need a father that will be there to take care of them."

Gabriela looked at Matt and said, "Matt, listen carefully. I already knew about your condition so I talked to Boden and we came up with a conclusion to how you can still work at the firehouse."

Matt was really confused and Chief Boden and Gabriela could see the wheels turning so Gabriela explained, "What we came up with is that when there is a school programs that you can be the one to go. I will make sure that you can get there and get back to the house."

Matt looked at Gabriela and said, "This means a lot but what about the children. What will happen when there is a school programs."


	5. Chapter 4

Two days later Matt started physical therapy. This was not exactly what Matt wanted to be doing. All he wanted to do was lay down in his comfortable bed and be beside his wife.

The physical therapist was having him start using his arm muscles again. This was considering he was in bed for almost three weeks. His arms were killing him after only having to lift weights for ten minutes.

The physical therapist looked at matt and said, "Mr. Casey I know that you are hurting but we have another hour to go."

Matt rolled his eyes and said, "Fine and don't call me Mr. Casey. I am nothing like my father. Please call me Matt or Lieutenant Casey."

The physical therapist looked at Matt and said, "Okay I will and you can call me Alex."

Matt nodded his head and started lifting weights again. Alex looked at how well Matt was doing and said, "If we keep doing this for three more weeks than it is safe to say that we can let you go home."

Matt looked at Alex and said, "Look Alex my wife is going to have quadruplets next week. I was wondering if there is a way that I can be there for the birth."

Alex thought for a minute and then said, "Matt I am not going to lie to you but that is up to your doctor. If your doctor says it is okay than I don't have a problem with it."

Before Matt knew it the hour was up and he was on his way back to his hospital room. Gabriela was waiting for him.

Matt looked at his wife and said, "I thought that Doctor Manning put you on strict bedrest until the babies are born."

Gabriela rolled her eyes and said, "Matt sometimes I wish you were still sedated but I know that you just care about me and the babies but right now you need to worry about getting better."

Matt just laughed and said, "I am not the one that is twenty-nine weeks pregnant with quads. My legs just don't work like they used to."

Just then Gabriela let out a scream and said, "I think that my water just broke."

Matt hit his call button. One of the nurses came in and said, "Matt what can I do for you?"

Matt looked at Gabriela and said, "Gabby's water just broke."

The nurse ran and got a gurney for Gabriela. When the nurse came back and helped Gabriela on the gurney.

Doctor Halstead came running in the room just then and asked, "Nurse Sexton what is going on?"

Gabriela's water just broke and we need to page Doctor Manning and get her in here now."

Doctor Halstead went out and paged Doctor Manning and then came back in the room and said, "She should be any minute."

Matt spoke up and said, "Doctor Halstead I got a question for you."

Doctor Halstead looked at Matt and asked, "Matt what do you want to know?"

Matt took a deep breath and said, "I know that Gabriela is going to have to have a C-section but I was wondering if I could at least be in there for the birth of my children?"

Doctor Halstead looked at matt and said, "I don't see why you can't we can just push you in wheelchair to the operating room."

Matt had a smile on his face and said, "Thank you Doctor. You don't know how much that means to me."

Just then Doctor Manning came in the room and said, "Okay Gabriela you ready to meet your babies?" She looked at Matt and asked, "Matt are you going to be joining us today?"

Matt looked at Gabriela than back at Doctor Manning and replied, "I would not miss the birth of our babies."

-Chicago fire-

Two minutes later Matt was wheeled in the operating room where he would see the creation that Gabriela and he made. Doctor Manning looked at Gabriela and Matt and said, "Okay I am making the first cut."

About two minutes later you could hear a small cry. Doctor Manning said, "We have a little boy."

A minute later a second cry was heard and Doctor Manning held up another baby and said, "Here is your other little boy."

Three minutes later a third cry was heard and Doctor Manning held up another baby and said, "We have a little girl."

A minute after the last cry was heard and Doctor Manning held up the last baby and said, "We have another little girl."

Gabriela looked at Matt and saw him do something that she only saw him do one other time and that was when Hallie died. She grabbed his hand and asked, "Matt, why are you crying. The only other time I seen you cry was when Hallie died."

Matt looked at Gabriela and said, "Baby, these tears are happy tears. My wish finally came true. And you help with that wish."

Gabriela was still looking at Matt when she said, "Matt, I have not thought of any first names for the boys or middle names for the girls. I was hoping that you could come up with the first names for the boys and the middle names for the girls."

Matt looked up and said, "The names that I want for the boys are Langston and Kayden. I did not think that I would have any girls."

Gabriela shook her head and said, "Matt you never wanted any girls."

Matt looked at Gabriela and said, "I have always wanted to have at least one girl I never thought I would get lucky enough to have two little girls."

Just then one of the nurse walked up to Gabriela and Matt and said, "You both have four healthy babies. The first boy weighs 3 pounds. The second baby boy also weighs three pounds. Both girls weighs three pounds and four ounces. Do we have any names for the babies?"

Matt and Gabriela nodded their head yes and said, "The first boy's name is Langston Andrew Casey. The second boy's name is Kayden Carter Casey. The first girl's name is Hope Marie Casey. The second girl's name is Madeline Grace Casey."

The nurse walked back over to the babies and put their names on each of the birth certificates. The nurse walked over with the two girls. She laid them in each of Matt's arms. Gabriela knew right then that both girls had Matt wrapped around their finger. The nurse bought over the two boys that were in an open isolate.

Doctor Manning just putting the finishing touches on Gabriel's stitches. Then wheels Gabriela out of the operating room to the room where she is sharing the room with Matt. Matt was also wheeled back to his room. He stayed in his wheelchair holding his newborn daughters and looking at his newborn sons.

Gabriela was sleeping when Matt's twin brother, Mark and Gabriela's brother came in the room. Matt looked up smiled at them

Mark looked at him and said, "Well you beat me I only have twin boys. You have two boys and two girls."

Matt looked at his brother and said, "Don't I always beat you. I am also the oldest brother two."

Mark rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, only by four minutes."

Antonio looked at the two brother and said, "Okay, I don't care who the oldest brother is right now. I want to see the newest members of the Dawson-Casey family."


	6. writer's block

I am going to start another fanfiction because as of right now I am having a writer's block as to how I want this to go. I am sorry for not getting back to you


End file.
